


Perfect

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam couldn't believe that this was Tommy's idea...but that didn't mean he didn't like the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

It was Tommy's idea. Tommy's. Idea. Adam stood in his kitchen, gulping down a large glass of red wine, rather than sipping it. It had taken him long enough to accept that Tommy liked him, maybe even loved him, and wanted to be with him, but when he suggested this? Adam thought he'd never be able to shut his mouth again.

_ "So, I was kind of ... thinking." Tommy's fingers fiddled over his bass and his teeth worried at this lower lip, his eyes decidedly not meeting Adam's._

"Uh oh ..." Adam rested his hand between Tommy's shoulder blades, hot and soothing. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, you can totally say no, because I know this is weird. But I was thinking...we could have Brad and Cassidy over?" He looked up at Adam, shaking his bangs from his eyes and pulling his lip back between his teeth.

"Over? Why is that ... oh." The way that Tommy's cheeks turned bright red, and he was chewing so hard on his lip Adam was worried he'd bite right through flipped the switch inside Adam's head. "You mean you want ... in bed?" Even Adam couldn't bring himself to say the words, mainly because he couldn't believe that Tommy was asking for this.

"Forget it, it was just a ... an idea. No biggie." Tommy set down his guitar and stood, moving to straddle Adam's lap where he sat on the couch. As Tommy's mouth lowered down to his, and his fingers slid into Adam's hair, Adam made a mental note to call Brad and Cassidy in the morning. It took a lot for Tommy to ask, and Adam didn't want to ignore that. Besides, he'd be lying if he said the idea didn't appeal to him too.

As it turns out, the idea was a lot easier to deal with than the reality and now, standing in his kitchen pouring wine for the two men waiting in his living room. Frankly, Adam was terrified. Would Tommy still be into it when he walked in the door? Would the reality of it freak him out, and make him run? If they went through with it, what did that mean for the four of them in the morning? Adam didn't know, and after downing another half glass of wine, he sighed deeply and headed back into the living room, bottle and glasses in hand.

He'd only just sat down and poured Brad and Cassidy's wine when he heard the door open. "In the living room, Tommy. Come in here." Adam hoped his voice wasn't shaking too badly, but when Tommy rounded the corner with a crease between his brows he could tell something was up.

"Adam, whose car is ... oh. Oh. Um, hi?" Tommy's fingers were fiddling with the edge of his shirt and he looked at Adam with something like _Help me!_ written across his face.

"Hey there! Come sit with me!" Brad's voice was high and clear as he patted the couch next to him, reaching forward to pour a glass of wine that was pressed into Tommy's hand the second he sat down. Brad's arm was light when it draped over Tommy's shoulder, but it made his heart speed up and he nearly choked on his wine.

"So, I hear this was your idea, huh?" Cassidy leaned forward to look at Tommy around Brad, and his voice was doing that calming, Dr. Cassidy thing that could bring anyone back from whatever edge they were perched on.

"Yeah, it was ... but I told Adam it was no big deal. I ... didn't ... I'm surprised?" Tommy sighed in exasperation at his own inability to put words together and took a big swallow of wine. "I just need a minute. I'll be right back." He got up, walking quickly from the room towards the kitchen. Adam shot a concerned look at his back before excusing himself to follow.

He felt Tommy jump when Adam's arms slid around his waist, but he relaxed into the touch, leaning heavily on Adam's chest. "I'm sorry I'm freaking out, you just caught me off guard."

Adam nosed into Tommy's hair, pressing kisses to his head and down his neck. "It's okay, baby. We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I explained everything to them, so they'll understand."

Tommy felt his breathing and heart rate slow, reacting to Adam's calming touch and he turned to face him. "I want this. I just need to finish this glass of wine, and then maybe another one, and I'll be okay. Can we just go back in there and not talk about what we're going to do for a minute?"

"Sure, anything you want. This is for you, you know." Adam bent forward to kiss Tommy, soft and sweet. "Let's get back in there before they go snooping, and pretend they're looking for us."

The conversation was easier now, flowing between the four of them as easily as the wine. When Adam upended the second bottle and the last drop fell into his glass, it was like a switch flipped. They stood one at a time, straightening their clothes and moving towards Adam's bedroom. Tommy looked behind him and saw Adam whispering to Brad and then Cassidy and as soon as they were through the door of Adam's room, six hands were on Tommy.

He was shoved back against the door, and he let his eyes fall shut. It was too much to look, and trying to figure out what hands belonged to whom was more fun anyways. He could only count four hands now, and wondered who had backed off. He felt his pants and boxers being tugged to the floor, his cock jumping free, already half-hard. His shirt was tugged over his head and unfamiliar lips covered his. He didn't have to tip his head up to reach them, so he figured they must belong to Brad. A warm mouth sank down over his cock, and when his hand dropped to feel the soft fuzziness of shaved hair, he knew it was Cassidy on his knees in front of him.

As Brad's mouth travelled down Tommy's neck, licking and sucking and definitely leaving marks, he forced his eyes open to find Adam. When he did, a groan forced its way from his throat and he thrust his cock farther into Cassidy's mouth. Adam was naked, reclining on his bed, big hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it steadily, but loosely. He smiled softly at Tommy, his eyes full of heat as he took in the scene pressed against his bedroom door.

"So beautiful, all of you." Adam was the only one really available to speak right now, with Tommy's brain on another planet, Cassidy's mouth full of cock and Brad's teeth busy covering every inch of Tommy's skin that he could reach with vivid red marks that would be purple by morning.

Brad's teeth caught a particularly sensitive spot on Tommy's hip, just above where Cassidy's hand was holding him against the door, and Tommy was done for. He twitched against the door, coming hard in Cassidy's mouth, hand tugging on his long bangs. Cassidy's tongue swept gently over his cock, soothing and calming as he felt his heart slow to normal again. Brad stood and kissed him, Tommy's mouth mostly just open and slack as he panted. Tommy reached down to tug Cassidy to a standing position and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him too, swirling his tongue to pull all his own taste from Cassidy's mouth.

He slumped back against the door, his grip around Cassidy's neck the only thing holding him up. "Wow. That was..."

"Amazing?" Brad and Adam both helpfully supplied, sharing a knowing glance and then laughing before Brad finished the thought. "Welcome to the very elite club of people who have been blown by the astounding Cassidy Haley." Brad faked a bow, pretending to worship Cassidy who laughed as he held out a hand for Brad to kiss. It looked ridiculous considering they were both naked, and Tommy found himself laughing along with them.

"I'd really like to be on the bed now, if that's cool with you guys." Tommy's legs were still shaky, but he managed to make it to the bed and collapse next to Adam, resting his head on Adam's chest. He waved a hand, motioning for Cassidy and Brad to join them, glad that Adam's bed was gigantic. "So, what's next?"

"Next? Well, honey this was your idea. What do you want?" Cassidy reached over Adam to run his hand up and down Tommy's slim thigh.

"Someone or someones need to fuck me, and I want to suck someone off. But I'm too tired to make decisions, so you guys decide." Tommy stretched his arms over his head, reaching one behind him to rub over Brad's back.

"Well, I'll start!" Brad was so cheerful, it didn't at all sound like he was choosing whether he wanted to fuck Tommy, or get his cock sucked. "He's got such a pretty mouth, and I do love a good blowjob. Besides, you guys are really more into the fucking. Sound like a deal?" Brad didn't wait for an answer, just hopped out of bed and rifled through Adam's drawers till he found the condoms and lube. "How about he sucks me while one of you fuck him? Sound good? Who's first?"

Tommy's head was spinning and he could barely follow along with Brad as he spoke, rapid-fire questions flying. He just nodded, sure that whatever Brad was suggesting would be pretty good. He saw Adam and Cassidy sharing a brief, whispered conversation. "Guys? Since I'm going to be in the middle of this...wanna catch me up?"

Adam's hand was soft in Tommy's hair, brushing his bangs back from his forehead. "You're going to suck Brad off while one of us fucks you, then the other one is going to get to fuck you too. We're just deciding who gets to go first. Who do you want inside you first?"

Tommy felt his eyes slip shut as he shuddered, every possibility sounding pretty fucking awesome. The idea of being between Brad and Adam was kind of poetic, in a really filthy way, but Tommy wasn't sure if he was up for poetic. If Adam went last, it would be like ... like an end that made sense. Closure or some shit that Tommy didn't really understand. "Cassidy, then just you."

He looked up at Adam and saw a look pass over Adam's face that was unfamiliar. It was warm and soft, and he knew that look, but underneath that there was something more, deeper. Tommy felt something inside him swell and he leaned up to kiss Adam, tongue slipping easily inside.

When they pulled apart, both Cassidy and Brad were looking at them with these _looks_ that Tommy would describe as something between "oh, how cute!" and "ugh, get a room". He just stuck out his tongue and them and sat up. "How do you want me?"

They manoeuvred on the bed until they figured out the best position, Tommy on his knees in front of Cassidy with Brad leaning back against the headboard, his half-hard cock just inches from Tommy's mouth. Tommy moaned as Cassidy's slick finger pushed into him, and he dropped his head to lick up Brad's shaft, swirling his tongue over the head. He pushed his mouth down farther, easily taking Brad's cock all the way into his mouth and sucking hard. He swallowed around it when he felt Cassidy push a second and then a third finger into him, pushing his hips back as he hollowed his cheeks.

Brad's slim fingers slid into Tommy's long bangs, not really controlling his movements but just holding him where he was. His hips were moving in little thrusts, and his eyes were locked on the sight of Tommy's lips stretched around him. Tommy could feel him watching, and he opened his eyes, looking up at Brad through his long lashes, and feeling a surge of pride go through him when Brad's head thunked against the headboard and he muttered, "Fuck, so fucking pretty."

Tommy felt Cassidy's fingers slide from his ass and before he could even whimper, his covered cock was pushing in, fast and easy. He was concentrating as much as he could on both things going on, Brad's cock hard and throbbing in his mouth, and Cassidy's cock deep in his ass, so different from Adam's. It was longer, not as thick and the stretch was different and deeper. He arched his back, trying to pull him deeper and he felt Adam's familiar hand slide down his back to rest in the curve just before his ass.

Then Adam's lips were against his ear, and he was whispering filthy things, and if Tommy hadn't been hard before, he was now. "You're so beautiful like this, Tommy. So pretty when you need it. Do you love their cocks, filling you from both ends? I know you do, you're my little cockslut aren't you baby?"

Adam's hand was suddenly around Tommy's cock, stroking light and slow, not enough to get him off, but more than enough to drive him insane. Tommy moaned around Brad's cock, but it came out more like a gurgle, and he sank down farther, nose nestled in Brad's sparse pubic hair. Tommy felt like he was deaf and blind, his vision fuzzy and his ears full of cotton as he pushed back against Cassidy's cock, down into Adam's hand and swirled his tongue wetly around Brad's cock. He could hear Brad's little panting whimpers above him, his hand tugging just this side of too hard on Tommy's hair and he knew he was close.

Tommy forced his brain to focus on one thing at a time, and gave his all to bringing Brad over the edge, he sucked hard on the way down, using his tongue on the way up, dipping into the slit at the tip every time. He wrapped a hand around the base of Brad's cock and stroked it hard and fast, working his tongue and lips over the sensitive head till he heard Brad breathe in sharply. He slid his mouth down to the base again, sucking hard until Brad cried out, fingers twisting in Tommy's hair and come hot and salty on his tongue. He licked up Brad's cock, lapping up every trace of his come and all at once his brain shifted focus.

Cassidy's cock pushed into him hard and fast, and his breath huffed out of him as he reached a hand back to scrabble at Cassidy's hip. Adam's hand was still maddeningly light on his cock, but that was okay. Right now, he just never wanted the full feeling to end, and if he came, it would be over. Cassidy bent over Tommy's back, leaning down low enough to bite and suck at his shoulder blades as his thrusts started to become erratic. He was moaning, his voice broken and shaky and gripping Tommy's hips so hard that he could tell that in the morning, he was going to have finger-shaped bruises.

"Fuck, Tommy ... fuck." Cassidy's throat sounded raw, and it sent a shiver down Tommy's spine.

He pushed harder against Cassidy, demanding more, trying to get him to come too, wanting to be good for everyone. "Yeah, fuck me. Come in me, Cass, fuck me harder!" He felt Cassidy release a shuddering breath and thrust deep into a few more times before collapsing against his back, coming on a loud shout. Tommy bit his lip hard, trying not to come himself, wanting to save it for Adam. He let his arms give way, falling to the bed next to Brad, panting as Cassidy pulled out of him and placed a series of gentle kisses down his spine.

"You're beautiful, in case you don't hear that enough." Cassidy looked from Tommy to Adam, and seeing the look on Adam's face, amended his statement. "But I'm thinking you hear it plenty."

Tommy nodded weakly, rolling to the side to make room for Cassidy to curl next to Brad, pillowing his head on Brad's chest. He grabbed for Adam, pulling him over Brad and Cassidy until he was on top, resting large and heavy between Tommy's spread legs. "Please Adam, you, now. I want to come for you, please."

Adam bent down to speak softly, just for Tommy. "Are you sure, with them here?" As an answer, Tommy pushed his hips up until his hard cock met Adam's, pre-come smearing along their lengths. Adam sighed shakily, pulling back just long enough to roll on a condom before pushing into Tommy in one smooth move.

Even though Tommy knew that Cassidy and Brad were on the bed next to them, he still felt that this was one of the most intimate moments of his life. He looked Adam in the eyes, holding him as close as he could, the feeling of Adam's cock inside him familiar, and something like home. They moved together easily, knowing what every hitched breath and crooked leg meant. It was no less hot and heavy than it had been with Cassidy, but it was different, like a slow burn rather than wild fire.

Tommy had been close when Adam pushed in, and he was trying to hang on, trying to wait, but it was too much. Adam bent forward to capture Tommy's lips in a kiss that was full of tongue and teeth and passion and _love_ and Tommy was falling. He came hard between their bodies, his cries muffled by Adam's mouth. He felt Adam's hips thrust hard, and then still and he realized they'd come together, in near perfect unison. They kept kissing, the kiss turning soft and shallow as they returned to earth, and realized they weren't alone.

Adam sighed reluctantly, pulling out of Tommy and rolling just to the side to wrap him in his arms. Tommy was the first to speak, his voice hoarse despite his throat clearing. "Um, I don't even know to really cover it, so just ... thanks. This was ... amazing." He leaned over to kiss first Cassidy, and then Brad lingering, and sweet.

"You were pretty amazing yourself, honey. We'd have been crazy to turn down the invitation. But I think it's time we head out. What do you say, Cheeks?" Cassidy rolled out of the bed and smacked Brad's ass lightly before pulling on his jeans.

"I think you're right, superstar. Time to leave the lovely couple to it. How about we go get hammered while we're still young and unattached?" Brad's eyes sparkled as he leaned down to kiss Adam goodbye, whispering something to him that Tommy couldn't hear, and didn't try to. "We'll just let ourselves out, don't bother getting up or anything!"

"Wasn't planning on it! Would you get out of this bed? Now go, I'll call you guys tomorrow. Love you both." Adam wrapped his arms tighter around Tommy, making it clear that bed was where he was staying.

"Love you too," Brad and Cassidy said in unison, making one final adjustment to their clothes before heading out.

Only when Adam heard the front door shut and Cassidy's car start did he sigh and snuggle down into the bed, pulling the comforter up and over them both. "I love you the most."

"I love you too. This was a good surprise." Tommy's lips quirked in a half-smile as he rolled over in Adam's arms until they were face to face.

"I'm glad you liked it." Soft kisses were placed along Tommy's jaw, and Adam's hands were warm and solid on his back.

"I did, but I think once was enough. You're already more than I can handle." Tommy ducked his face down to hide his grin, and was rewarded with a little swat on the ass.

"Glad to hear it. But I'm glad you asked for it, don't be afraid to ask for anything you want, okay?" Adam tipped Tommy's chin up, looking him right in the eye.

"Well ... there is something else ..." Tommy chewed on his bottom lip, shifting his glance to the side.

"Oh?" Adam's voice sound honestly surprised, and one of his hands was making soothing circles on Tommy's back.

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping we could have a bath, because I'm sort of disgusting." Tommy was rewarded with one of Adam's deep laughs, coming right from his feet. In that moment, any lingering worries that either of them had evaporated. They were going to be okay, Brad and Cassidy were going to be okay, everything was going to be okay.

Later, as they sank together into the hot, sudsy water Tommy told himself that things were going to be more than okay, they were going to be amazing. Because with Adam's strong arms wrapped around him, and lips pressed to the back of his neck, how could things be any less than perfect?


End file.
